Police officers, third party security companies, emergency rescue personnel, and other safety officials increasingly wear electronic devices on their bodies to assist them with their jobs. Particularly, the prevalence of body-worn devices having cameras is increasing. Contrary to many other accessories a user might wear, body-worn devices having cameras requiring users to mount the cameras at a central location on the body to provide the best point of view of user activities and surroundings. For quality recordings, body-worn devices having cameras must also be stable on the body to eliminate shaky and blurry recordings. Another challenge is that body-worn devices require improved anchoring to prevent devices from being knocked off users. It is highly desirable that all of the aforementioned challenges are met for a variety of outfits a user might wear such as polo shirts, coats, jackets, Class A police uniforms and tactical vests.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting apparatus for portable communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.